Theory has it
by tyrannosaurus lex. luthor
Summary: Truth, justice, equality—the fundamentals this nation was founded upon. Propaganda, partiality, extortion—unfortunately what some think we've fallen too. Snake didn't know what to expect. In the Amy most of his life, he'd never truly experienced the world outside of the warzones. But now, framed for a crime he didn't commit, he soon finds that in the real world, truth has no place.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Nick is an OC of mine. I suggest checking the details about him on my profile before reading an further. This story is also a multi-crossover, featuring appearances from various other games.

* * *

-Prologue-

(8 months from now)

No movement. No coherent words. No thought as the two men stood they're ground, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Nick lifted his sleeve and checked his watch. He was to meet a man in the Russian Cartel about an hour from. Better to make this as quick a possible. He walked over to Snake and said plainly, "Listen; I have somewhere to be, can we make this fast?"

Nick then started the fight with a quick kick to the gut. Snake blocked it, and countered with three powerful punches. Each of them made no contact.

Nick sent two kicks to Snake's head. The first kick Snake ducked and it went over his head. The second kick he blocked with his forearm before gripping his ankle. Now in control, Snake brought his elbow down hard on his knee, then swept his leg away, knocking him on his back. But Nick sprang back to his feet, and did a back handspring; avoiding an incoming blow to his side before straightening his tie with a smug look on his face.

Snake charged, and Nick kicked him in his ribs, making him fall on his back. Nick took this opportunity, and attempted to slam his foot into Snake's face. But Snake saw it coming and rolled to his left, before elbowing Nick at the joint of his leg. The pain of the impact caused Nick to involuntarily fall into a kneeling position clutching his knee; leaving him vulnerable long enough for Snake to kick him in the back of his head and he fell on his face.

In a few seconds they were both on their feet. Snake sent a right hook, but Nick grabbed his wrist and head-butted him, drove his knee into his stomach, and gripped his head before bashing it against his knee. Not wanting Snake to recover, Nick sent a powerful roundhouse kick; but Snake managed to duck out of the way, and replied by punching him and the gut, followed by straight punch to his temple, before gripping Snake high and falling backward as in a backward roll. Once Nick was off balance forward, Snake planted his right foot low on Nick's waist level and applied strong pressure, rolling onto his own back with Nick above him, causing Nick to flip over him. He straightened in the air and landed on his a feet a few feet away, fixing the cufflinks on his sleeves in a taunting manner.

Three minutes became three hours became three seconds.

Strike. Dodge. Block. Counter. Strike. Dodge. Block. Counter. The process continued in repetition as they matched each other, blow for blow, block for block, counter for counter._  
_

Suddenly, Nick caught Snake off-guard with a Guyver kick that impacted his temple. He stumbled back, his vision blurred, his ears ringing—the world spun around him. Before he could narrow his vision, he found himself on his back. In the distance he could see Samus' seemingly lifeless body lay limp on the carpeted floor. Whether she was alive or simply unconscious, he didn't know. But he most likely wouldn't live long enough to find out. "You know," Nick began as he picked up the pistol on the floor and aimed at Snake's head. "You've cost me a _lot_ of money—perhaps even a few future contracts. You're interference has become _quite_ the nuisance. It's time for you go. And as much as I hate using guns—"

CLICK!

"For you? I'll make an exception." Looks like it was over for him. He failed. Snake closed his eyes and waited for the deafening "bang". To his surprise though, he only heard the sound of the weapon being disarmed. "This will be traced back to me," Nick said as he placed the gun back in his holster. "Congratulations, you get to live... For now." He moved closer to Snake and raised his boot. "Till we meet again." He brought his foot down hard on Snake's head, and everything went black...

* * *

Author and Co-Author notes:

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Hurrah for cliffhangery prologues!

Understandeble giberish: I thought we hated cliffhangery prologues...

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Yeah, but they're very useful when ya just can't think of a beginning.

Understandible giberish: Goodpoint...

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Any-who, sup viewers! This is a remake to my first story A good day to die; which I felt had too many time-skips, cliffhangers, randomness, and that I just could have done better. So I decided to just start from scratch. Though I will warn you guys now, for at least the next month I'm gonna be working only on Escape the Uknown and Ex Nihilo. I'll be doing so because I find it retarded why I haven't updated Escape the Unknown since I posted it like five months ago. And Ex Nihilo because... Well, Solid Snake having the force, and Mael Radec as his trusty companion, it just doesn't get more badassery than that. So I kinda feel obligated to update those next.

Understandeble giberish: I swear to God, you have the weirdest imagination. Ever. Which is weird, coming from me. Also, that reminds me, I couldn't find any info on Darth Marr.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Really? No family, enemies, or any backstory whatsoever?

Understandeble giberish: Nope. Zilch. Nada. Besides a small profile and that he knows his death will be soon, I couldn't find anything we could use for a plot twist.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Damn. When it comes to anything unconfirmed, wiki and youtube don't do sh**. And just leave it to Lucas Arts and Bioware to have no backstories for they're characters.

Understandeble giberish: We'll have to go full retard on it—OC's everywhere!


	2. Chap 1: Prison Breakout, part 1

Co-Author's Note: Full retard! WHOOOOO!

* * *

-Miami, Florida June 23, 2018-

_'Death Row.' _Snake thought as he was escorted down one of the prison's cell blocks._ 'Death Row. I'm going to fucking die because of something I didn't even do.' _Of course he wasn't convicted yet, the federal trial wouldn't take place until a few months.

But he knew how this thing usually goes. He knew what would happen next. And he knew how it would end.

He just would never know why, though. From what he was told, he attempted assassinate U.S presidential candidate. Even though he was in Smash City buying an engagement ring to propose to Samus when it happened, there was enough evidence, and apparently witnesses stacked against him.

Enough to make no one believe him. Everyone he knew was against him. His friends, girlfriend, his comrades, everyone.

Except for one person.

One person he never even knew, actually. Well, kinda. He never _met_ him before, but he knew who he was.

Ironically, it was the man who framed him.

Before Snake was sent to this prison, he found a note. It wasn't very informative, but it provided him with tips.

From what he learned from the note, every enviroment has its rules and customs and surviving, often depends on knowing them. In Russia, you never refuse vodka. In Pakistan, you always clear your dinner plate. And in prison, you always be careful about eye contact. To little eye contact, and you become a victim. Too much eye contact, and you become a threat. Either way, your nothing more then a couple of blinks away from getting a shiv in your back.

Snake and his escorts paused and waited for the guard to unlock the barred door while being informed where his cell was and who his cellmate was. In a few moments the door opened and he was shoved inside the small module before the door was shut and locked. He looked around and saw the variety of intrigued looks along with death glares he was receiving. Trying to avoid any confrontation, he walked straight to his cell and scanned the room. After checking to make sure nobody was watching and no camera could see him at that angle, he looked under his pillow and found a cell phone. He flipped it open, checked the contacts list, and found only one number. He dialed the number and waited a few moments as it rang. But he was soon caught by surprise by the man who answered.

"_Yellow?"_

"Dr... Drake?" His body tensed and he was about to ask questions, but he found that his lips were moving and nothing came out.

_"Hey Snake! How's the prison? Does your phone have a camera?"_

"What the fuck Drake!"

_"What?"_

"Your behind all of this?!"

_"Oh hell naw! I'm not that smart. I just needed to ask you a favor while your there."_

"Which is?"

_"An old friend of mine, Juan Pérez, your cellmate. I owe him a favor. And he's in big trouble."_

Now he knew where it was going...

"_The La Nación is one of the biggest prison gangs around. There's a guy- Cruz, pretty high up in it. He found out what my friend was in for, thought he could help him._

"He wanted him to wash some money?"

_"No. Steal it, from the gang. Offered Juan protection if he could help skin some money. Juan figured it might be his best chance of surviving 8 years."_

"And now the gang's after him?"

_"No. Cruz is. He's afraid Juan talk once he's released. He's been spreading the word that Juan was disrespecting him, so it won't look suspicious when Cruz murders him... Juan wi__ll be dead by tomorro-"_

"What am I going to do?

_"Juan is being released in a week. I just need you to keep him alive till then."_

That would complicate things for himself, though. "But that will make me an enemy of the La Nación. My stay here would be very unpleasant.

_"We'll be breaking you out the same day Juan is released. There's no need to worry about that."_

We? "We? Who's we?"

_"You'll find that out later. Can you do it?"_

"... If I die, your not invited to my funeral..."

_"Fair enough."_

With that said Snake hung up and concealed the cell phone once again. Exiting his cell, he scanned the module for who the guards identified as his cellmate and found him seated at a table reading a book. Snake walked up to him, sat down, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm David... Still don't have a last name..."

"Juan Pérez." He replied uninterested. What are you in for?"

Snake took one of the books stacked on the table and pretended to be reading it before muttering, "Don't look surprised. I'm a friend of Nathan Drake, I'm here to make sure you stay alive until your released."

That caught his attention. "I don't understand, how did you get in here-"

"That's not important. What _is_ important, is that you never leave my side-" Completely ignoring what he said, Juan stood up and walked to the windows. "... Like that." Snake followed suit and stated with an annoyed grunt, "That is an example of leaving my side. Don't do that."

"This is crazy! Didn't Nate tell you about Cruz? He's a big dog in the La Nación. You think you can keep him away from me? All by yourself? In here?!"

"I guess I'll just have to try my best."

"Listen, I appreciate what your trying to do. But this guy has killed 7 people since he got locked up. When he wants someone _dead_ they _die_. Do yourself a favor, and stay away from me."

Juan then began to walk back to his cell, but what Snake said next made him stop in his tracks. "Is that what I should tell Nate? Your wife? Your two daughters? That you gave up?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because my friend thinks your life is worth saving. Maybe you should think so, too."

* * *

-Later, at the Yard-

Snake observed his surroundings as he and Juan walked in the Yard. Eight men playing basketball, a few men working out on the benches and at least two spotters with each, but one man; a Puerto Rican male roughly Snake's height, who was lifting dumbbells while staring at them caught the attention of Juan. "That's him." Juam said flatly. That's Cruz. Told you it wasn't safe around me. See the way he's looking at me?"

But Snake saw the way he was staring. "No, no, he's just checking out the new guy." After a few moments, Cruz beckoned to Snake. Trying to show himself as a non-threat, Snake decided to play the part of the unassuming milquetoast; pretending to look around to see who Cruz beckoned. Cruz beckoned again. Snake pointed to himself and gave a dumbfounded look. Cruz nodded yes. Snake complied.

"What are ya gonna do?" Asked Juan.

Snake replied, "Make nice." As he walked toward Cruz and offered his hand for a friendly handshake. "Hi. Hey, hi. I'm Dave."

Cruz ignored the his hand and asked, "Who are you, Dave?"

"Oh, I'm just a guy who's been wrongly accused. Yeah, big misunderstanding. I borrowed a car from a friend one day. Can you believe that I got popped for a kilo of coke in my trunk? Crazy right?! Anyway, lawyer said-"

"You two friends?" Cruz asked, gesturing Juan.

"Him? No, no he's my cell mate."

Cruz stood up do they were face to face. "Really? Cause it looks like you and that punkass are pretty tight. Hangin around like a bunch of school girls."

"Haha! School girls, that's funny!" Snake laughed. But Cruz seemed unamused.

In a split second Cruz gripped Snake's throat and brought him closer so he could speak into his ear. "Listen, just so there are no... Misunderstandings. This, is my _house_. And you? Your just a guest. So I can treat you as my friend, or I can treat you like my _bitch_."

"Friend, friend!"

"Okay."

"I don't want any trouble!"

"Okay."

"Is there anything I can do for you? You know, or not do... Or do you want me to be somewhere at sometime, or not be, or Juan to be-"

Cruz gave an annoyed grunt and squeezed Snake neck harder. "Too many questions. Too many questions, _cabrón_. You wanna make that court date, you'll make no problems for me, okay? If I come by your cell, you clear out. ¿_Comprendes_?"

"_Si_. _Si._ Comprendes. Uh, no problemas. Fun. Done."

"Ok," Cruz said as he let go of Snakes neck patted him on his shoulder. "Go back to your _pendejo_ cellie over there.

* * *

-Later, at the canteen-

"Are you gonna eat that?" Juan asked pointing to Snake tray of food that he's still never touched because he was too busy looking around. Snake slide the tray to Juan and before continuing to observe the canteen. From what he learned from the note, prison is close to the jungle. In the jungle, the first sign of a predator is silence. When violence is imminent, animals instinctively know... That keeping quiet and still is their best shot at survival. Prison's a lot like the jungle. Silence is not a good sign. Averted eyes, stockpiled food, and guys wearing heavy jackets on a warm day also indicates that trouble is on the way. "I don't like that look. Are you going to be sick? Takes a while to get used to the... Cuisine here, but its good-"

"No one's come within fifteen feet from us in the last ten minutes. See all the looks? My guess is that Cruz will make his move today."

A fearful look crept on his face as he noticed how many people eyed them and then looked away. "Jesus. We've gotta find someplace to hide!"

"Where's the library?"

* * *

-At the Library-

As Snake and Juan entered the small library that was only occupied by one man, the man looked up from the shelves and as soon as he realized who they were, hastily left the room. "There has to be a law section here." He said as he began searching each shelf to find it.

"Yes, but it's a little late to file an appeal. I already served 8 years."

"Case books usually come in thick hard-cases. We need the big ones." One Snake found the section, he pulled out a book and ripped out the pages, before holding it in front of Juan's abdomen and knocking on it. "Get it?

"Uh, I think so... But can you explain, just in case?" He asked dumbfounded, but still accompanied Snake in ripping out pages from books and copy everything he did.

"Suits of armor fell out of fashion because the added protection isn't worth the trade-off in speed and agility. Flakjackets and bullet proof vests are popular because they allow for a free range of motion. The key is to shield your core, and to mentally prepare for strikes against your unprotected arms and legs. All lightweight armor is vulnerable to some extent. Layered book cardboard won't stop a bullet, but its dense enough to thwart all but the sharpest of blades." After they had enough cardboard Snake removed his jacket and tore his undershirt. He then placed as many cardboard covers around his abdomen as he could without drawing any suspicion, and wrapped his torn undershirt around the cardboard to hold it in place before putting his jacket back on. Juan copied everything He did and as soon as they were ready, Snake said "Let's go."

"Why? Do you think they can find us here?"

"I don't know. But if we stay here, he can come at us at too many different angles. We need to get to a more tactical position."

"Which would be?"

"Our cell."

* * *

Snake sighed as he sat on his bed and waited for Cruz to arrive. As he sat down, he overheard Juan say something in his silent prayer that he didn't hear correctly. "What was that?"

"I was just saying the names of my daughters; Mariah and Sarah."

The sounds of cheering and applaud made Snake immediately stand up and walk to the cell's barred door. "Listen, we don't have to win. We just need to survive long enough for the floor-guard to arrive." But what he saw next almost stunned Snake. Cruz and two of his other men were being escorted by the Floor-guard. "Uhh… Change of plans. Floor-guard is with Cruz. We're going to have to wait till the Block-guards arrives." He said as he entered the cell and picked up a small towel on the floor and "Pointed to the the top bunk on the bunkbed. "Get up there

Juan complied before asking, "What you going to do with that?"

"Fight them off." Snake replied plainly.

"With a fucking hand towel?!"

"Why? Do you have gun?" He asked rhetorically, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He placed the towel on the back of his neck before moving to the cell door to block Cruz's entrance.

"Take off, _cabrón_." Cruz warned.

"Guys, we don't want any trouble-"

"You must have not heard me. "You got five seconds to _clear out_. _Now_."But Snake stood his ground. Cruz looked to his goons and shrugged. "Seems the _cabrón_ has a deathwish. Please, let's not disappoint him.

One of his goons with a small knife in his hand stepped up first, and lunged. In a split second Snake removed the towel from his neck and wrapped it around the goons wrist, stopping the blade just inches before it could reach him. Now in control, Snake redirected the mans hand behind his shoulder, stabbing the other goon in the eye. The man then balled fist and threw a punch with his free hand. Snake unwrapped the towel from the mans wrist, dodged the incoming blow, and with a quick spin, was now behind him standing back-to-back. In one fluid motion Snake wrapped the towel around the man's neck, bent over; making the man lose Ballance, and with one hard pull flung the goon over his head and out the cell, breaking the goons neck in the process.

The second goon, who could still manage to see pretty well with only his left eye, swiped at Snake with his own knife. Snake leaned back avoiding the blade, grabbed his shoulders and drove his knee into the man's stomach before gripping his head and bashing it against the wall. The force of the impact pushing the blade in his eye further into his skull, killing him.

And last came Cruz. But before they could fight, the block-guards arrived. "This isn't over!" Cruz shouted as the guards began to unlock the door. "I'm going to host a big party tomorrow! This whole place will go crazy! And you two? You'll be my guests of honor!"

* * *

Author's Note:… Let's shoot for five reviews!


End file.
